1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve, and more particularly, to a valve in which a pressure adjusting unit having a pressure reducing function is embedded.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Currently, valves included in home appliances that use water such as washing machines, dishwashers, and refrigerators serve to appropriately adjust an amount of water according to operations of the home appliances. Further, the home appliances that use water are connected to water pipes, and open and close the water pipes in an electronic control method or the like in a state in which the water pipes are opened. A pressure reducing valve is installed in a water supply unit that supplies water into a space in which the water is used directly such as a washing tub of a washing machine and an ice maker of a refrigerator. Thus, when cold water and hot water are simultaneously supplied or cold water or hot water is supplied into the space, the water in a vicinity of the water supply unit caused by a backflow or overflow of the supplied water according to a water pressure and a flow rate of the supplied water is prevented from leaking.
An opening and closing valve that determines the supply of the water and the pressure reducing valve are installed separately in a conventional water supply unit. That is, the pressure reducing valve is separately installed at a front end or a back end of the opening and closing member, and thus prevents the above-described backflow or overflow of the water. However, when the pressure reducing valve is separately installed, noise is generated in the water supply unit in the case of a low pressure of supplied water, and thus an inconvenience to a user is caused. Further, an operating voltage is degraded at low water pressure and thus manufacturing costs of parts included in the water supply unit are increased. In addition, when the pressure reducing valve is installed separately from the opening and closing valve, excessive operation of the valve occurs at low water pressure, and thus there is a concern about breakage or damage of the valve.